


At Last

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Series: Stucky Ficlets [13]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Fix-It, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, I fix this shit, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Endgame, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve and Bucky living in Wakanda, Stucky - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Steve and Bucky live out their lives in Wakanda after Endgame





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a gif from Chris's new movie on Netflix naked and well, this came to be lol enjoy!

Bucky rolled over to his side of the bed, or at least he tried, but found himself tangled up in hot limbs. He rolled his eyes open, the light from the bedroom window glaring, he put both hands over his eyes and groaned. It was late, that much he knew, he could feel the heat against the roof of the hut.

Even after all this time, almost a year since the last war, he would forget where they both were for a few measured seconds every morning. He gathered his arms closer to his own body and found them wrapped around the man resting at his side. Steve was completely and totally out for the count.

Bucky tried his best to clear the cloudiness of his vision and find focus, his gaze dropping down upon Steve’s peaceful face. He didn’t think he would ever get over the beard, although trimmed neater than it had been in weeks, or the hair that had grown out a little crazy tapering just at the nape of his neck. It was a funny thing to think that two men that had come from their eras has decided to look like ‘hippies’ as Fury had referred to it.

He pressed his lips to the top of Steve’s bed matted hair, still wild from the night before, and as the man pressed more against him he had completely forgotten that they had both fallen asleep naked. That however, wasn’t an uncommon thing, they wouldn’t even have sex and it was a thing that happened. To many years spent hiding behind closet doors, behind societal expectations, the war, the arm, you name it.

He thought he might be able to slide out of bed and leave Steve to sleep, but he was already stirring, burying his face in the corner of Bucky’s shoulder, “Where ya goin’?”

“Coffee, sweetheart, and I hate to tell ya this but it’s getting hot in here.”

Steve groaned, rolling over on his back and covering his eyes with one arm against the glaring sun.

“You hungry?” Bucky asked, peppering kisses along his bare shoulders before settling against his throat earning him a quiet but happy groan.

“Not really, not yet,” Steve sighed, eyes still not opening.

“Liar,” Bucky murmured, “But I won’t pester, not like I use to anyway.”

Bucky gave him one last kiss and pushed up from the bed, one of the few really modern things (besides the tv) that Steve allowed in their home in Wakanda. He searched for his shorts and watched with amusement as Steve turned on his side, pushing away the covers and revealing that perfect ass of his. Steve obviously didn’t notice nor did he care.

“You know what I want after this?” Bucky said, grinning and trying not to drool at the view in front of him.

“Hmmph,” Steve replied, one stray hand searching for the thin sheet and failing.

“Coffee and a bath, I’m bringing it in here and you better be sitting up.” Bucky warned, saying no more and going into their little makeshift kitchen. There was a French-press, stove, oven, things that reminded him of home. He wasn’t even sure how T’Challa had gotten ahold of such old appliances, he also didn’t know how they operated this far out in the middle of nowhere. But he didn’t ask, didn’t care, this isolation was everything he and Steve needed.

He boiled the water, found the grains, filled the basket and waited for the grains to set before pushing them through the strainer. He returned to the bedroom and Steve had found the sheet and was effectively hidden in the bedding.

“Baby-doll,” Bucky allowed more warning into his tone as he set the two cups to the nightstand, “You,” he started, “are getting that pretty ass out of bed today,” and as he said it he patted Steve on the spot of the bed where he knew his butt to be and he received a grunt.

“Stevie?” he cooed, “Do you know what happens when you stall like this?”

The bed only shifted minutely making Bucky roll his eyes, he purposely fell against the bed that made Steve bounce from his pillow, “Still nothing?” Bucky continued. “Well, I guess you’re asking for it then.”

Without preamble he slipped both hands beneath the covers, flesh and metal, and dug into Steve’s sides. Steve Rogers was awake and squawking and trying his damndest to grab Bucky’s treacherous fingers. “Bucky! Goddamnitt!”

“Language!” Bucky laughed outright, getting just the right angle to straddle Steve’s waist and really dig in, hooking both thumbs underneath his armpits.

And then against his will Steve was laughing, Bucky kept it brief before locking both arms above Steve’s head, bending at the waist and kissing him deep and meaningful.

“Oh, you are so pretty Steve Rogers, prettier than should be legal.”

Steve bucked upwards, nearly knocking Bucky off his game that only made the former Winter soldier laugh.

“Asshole…” Steve growled, “You really couldn’t have just got me a cup of coffee?”

Bucky only winked, biting Steve’s bottom lip, “Too easy, sugar pie.”

“Get off,” Steve grunted, even though it really didn’t hold any kind of malice, only left-over evidence of sleep.

“Alright, alright,” Bucky chuckled, he moved to the side of the bed to retrieve the coffee, “Here ya go cranky ass, although it is a fine cranky ass.”

Steve shimmied up against the bedframe and took the cup, “Again, you’re an asshole.”

Bucky leaned sideways and kissed his nose, “Drink your coffee and come outside.”

Steve shook his head and wetted his lips, “Yeah, yeah.”

Bucky gathered everything up from their bathroom he wanted, soaps, sponges, cloths, shampoos and walked outside towards the river closest to their home. He took a deep, contented breath at the beautiful warm air moving through the trees, over his sleep warm flesh, and he never would have though in a million years that he would find a place like this home. Or peace. Or everything. Home.

Home.

Oh, was it home, because Steve was here.

Anywhere was home if Steve was there. There was no presence of morning birds because it wasn’t morning, they had slept until way past noon, meaning that everything was warm and quiet.

Perfect.

Even more perfect when Steve came out of their home, not exactly a hut, but close, eyes straining against the sun. The shorts he had found were hanging loosely around his hips, his hair flopped over his forehead and for just a moment looking like a large, sleepy child.

“What were you asking about?”

“Our version of a bath,” Bucky smiled, shaking his head and moving forward, reaching out one hand, “Come on, after last night I think we need it.”

“It was your idea not mine,” Steve countered, but taking his hand anyway.

Bucky pulled him towards the water that had been so perfectly warmed over the summer months it couldn’t be lower than 70 degrees. So Steve didn’t wince or hiss when they both waded into the steady stream, ankle deep.

“Clothes, Stevie, can’t do this unnaked.”

“Un-naked?” Steve asked, eyes cloudy, “Buck…we’re out in the open.”

“Didn’t stop you stripping down last night, pretty sure we entertained the animals,” he reminded him.

Bucky could swear he could see Steve’s cheeks go beet read. “That was at night-time, no one could see us.”

“No one can see us now,” Bucky countered, dropping his own shorts and fully going into the water, “And who cares if they can, come on sweetheart.”

Steve took a few measured looks around of ‘who might be there’ and then hurriedly stripped and sidled up to Bucky as if he might hide him.

“Why are you still like this? Jesus honey you are perfect…” he was a little taken aback when Steve cut him off, moved into his space, fully wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and hiding his face. That full body hug that always gave red-alert of ‘not everything is okay’.

“I only ever want _you_ to see me…you’re the only person I’ve ever cared about seeing me…” Steve huffed against the wet flesh of Bucky’s throat.

Bucky circled them both in the water, moving far enough into the current that it was up to their chests but he held them both up. “Right here baby-doll. Let’s get clean, you relax and let me do this.” 

Bucky felt a lump in his throat as he reached sideways to the dock for the sponge, soap, soon enough he was running both over Steve’s back and neck, even running most of it into his longer hair. Soaping it up into his locks, caressing his scalp. “Look here sweetheart.” Steve allowed him to push away to run soapy palms over his face, and rinse, before moving to his chest. “What’s got you grumpy? Frazzled? I see it.”

Steve took a deep breath that moved the water and he shook his head, “Nothing, just a bad dream…sometimes forget this is all real…that’s all.” As soon as Bucky finished washing his chest Steve locked onto Bucky once more. Arms wrapped tight like some kind of vice.

“Not going anywhere Stevie,” Bucky answered, the sounds of the cicadas and crickets were a much needed lullaby.

“I know,” Steve replied, simply slumping, “I’m so tired Buck.”

“I know that too,” Bucky sighed, tapping both hands on Steve’s ass to make him wrap his legs around his waist, of which he did.

They swam, waded, whatever this could be labeled as they idly washed each other, getting sun, lying back and floating in the water and embracing this peace.

It was one of those long days where they both got a lot of sun, so as the stars began to peak and scatter across the sky Steve was damn near asleep against Bucky in the makeshift hammock they’d positioned to fit them both between two trees. They’d eaten dinner in relative silence, made love loudly, then moved outside once more.

Steve was heavy and warm in Bucky’s arms, “You comfortable baby?”

He felt Steve nod against his cheek, “Very. Sorry about today.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, a frown marring his mouth, the crickets seemed louder than usual. “You didn’t do anything.”

“Not all with it today…” Steve answered with a huff, “I love you so much, thank you…for making me get out of bed…sometimes I don’t wanna.”

“I know sweetheart,” Bucky said, holding him closer, “I know days like that. Just one day. Tomorrow will be better.”

Steve nodded, it was enough to rock the hammock, “Tomorrow will be better.” his hand reached up and laced his fingers with Bucky’s, his metal fingers, “You think it’s okay to sleep here?”

Bucky smiled, kissing along Steve’s forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and then his mouth, “Of course it is, close your eyes.”

“New day tomorrow?”

“New day tomorrow.” Bucky said, rocking slightly to the right to get the hammock moving, “Always a new day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and give prompts if you'd like!


End file.
